Site B: The Junior Novelization
|author = Gail Herman|pages = 90|published = May 1997|previous = The Lost World|next = Jurassic Park III}} Site B: The Junior Novelization is a 90-page adaptation of the screenplay and novel for . It was adapted by Gail Herman and published by Grosset & Dunlap on May 12, 1997. The book houses 8 pages of color photos from the film. As with most of the junior novelizations, there are several differences between it and the movie. Plot Four years after Jurassic Park, Ian Malcolm is in for another dinosaur-filled adventure in a desperate bid to rescue his girlfriend, Sarah Harding, from Site B—a second island with InGen's genetically engineered creatures roaming about. Things take a turn when Peter Ludlow's team arrives on the island in an attempt to capture some of the dinosaurs and bring them back to the mainland. Characters * Ajay Sidhu * Carter * Cathy Bowman * Dieter Stark * Eddie Carr * Ian Malcolm * John Hammond * Kelly Malcolm * Nick Van Owen * Peter Ludlow * Robert Burke * Roland Tembo * Sarah Harding Dinosaurs * Apatosaurus * Compsognathus * Pachycephalosaurus * Stegosaurus * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus rex * Velociraptor Differences from the film * When Ian arrives at Hammond's estate, Tim and Lex do not make an appearance. * The deleted "boardroom" scene and Roland's introduction at the cafe are intact in this. * Ian visits Eddie at night rather than during the day. * On the boat ride, Eddie asks why taking helicopters wasn't an option, and Ian explains that it would disturb the animals too much. * The lore of the island chain is not explained to the others by Nick on the boat. He only mentions the captain has heard tales of fishermen disappearing. * Eddie's Lindstradt Air Gun is explained while the group is heading towards Sarah rather than on the boat. * When the group discovers Sarah's backpack, Nick suggests splitting up to find her, but Ian immediately shoots down the idea by saying that predators pick off the strays. * Sarah is first encountered taking notes about the Stegosaurus herd on a notepad rather than capturing photos and surprising Nick. * Sarah does not physically interact with the baby Stegosaurus, keeping consistency with her firmly instructing the others they are there only to observe shortly after. * One of the spikes of the Stegosaurus tail grazes Sarah's face while she's hiding in the log. * On the way back to the trailers, Sarah is the one that mentions being safe on the outer rim of the island due to the carnivores being focused on their own game trails, similar to the line spoken by Hammond at the start of the movie. * Ian and Sarah begin to argue about the safety of the island before Ian admits he loves her, putting a stop to the bickering. * While Ian is furious about Kelly being on the island, she claims she believed him about Jurassic Park when nobody else did, so she accepts the risks of being on Isla Sorna. * After Ian offers to take anyone back to the mainland with him and Kelly, Sarah suggests putting the high hide in a spot nearby because the poisonous plants will keep the dinosaurs away. She asks Eddie how high off the ground it is and he replies fifteen feet. In the movie, the high hide could reach thirty to forty feet off the ground. This scene also reveals that Sarah is afraid of heights. * Ian uses the binoculars to spot InGen men already on the ground as well as pointing out Ludlow is the man behind this arrival of a second team. * Roland’s condemnation of Ludlow’s idea to put base camp on the game trail is very brief and slightly altered as opposed to the movie’s take. Roland does not mention his objective to hunt a male tyrannosaur, just a tyrannosaur in general. * Apatosaurus replaces Mamenchisaurus in the game trail sequence. * The Pachycephalosaurus is caught with relative ease, never forcefully encountering Carter. * Burke correctly classifies the chicken-like dinosaur as a Compsognathus rather than Procompsognathus. * Observing the hunters' base camp from the ridge, Sarah notes that they only captured herbivores and small scavengers. * Ludlow falls on the baby tyrannosaur's leg after being spooked by a small animal scurrying in the bushes nearby. There is no implication he's intoxicated. * Nick cuts the fuel lines to all of the hunters' vehicles, explaining why they're not used later on. * There is no exploding truck that prompts Roland and Ajay to exit their nest in the tree. * Nick throws the injured baby rex into the AAV before picking up Sarah. * The high hide is described more like the novel's version than the one seen in the movie. * Ian is almost about to find the correct frequency to raise the boat when Nick and Sarah return to the trailers with the baby rex. * Ian doesn't attempt to contact the trailer via phone. He immediately jumps down instead. * The thunderous footsteps of the T. rex alert the humans to their presence each time they come for the trailers. * Ian saves Sarah from falling by grabbing her hand instead of using her lucky pack. * Nick is able to view the tyrannosaur parents leave the area. * Eddie's death is never described. * Kelly is still in the high hide when the two groups merge into one, and she is picked up by Ian on the way back to the hunters' camp. * There is no argument between Sarah and Burke about T. rex territory, and no scuffle between Nick and Dieter. * Sarah replaces Ian in the conversation with Roland about Dieter's remains. * Sarah immediately realizes her bloodied jacket after pitching her and Kelly's tent, and tries to bury it in the ground, but the T. rex parents are already at the campsite. * Only Sarah, Kelly, Nick, and Burke enter the waterfall. Burke is scared out by a bunch of centipedes rather than a snake. * A raptor chases Ian, Sarah, Kelly, and Nick to the dinosaur graveyard, but gives up before it tumbles down with them. * The group spots the baby rex and a giant freighter headed towards the island on their way to the mainland. * The San Diego sequence is extremely abbreviated. Trivia * The book states Kelly's mother is African-American, explaining her dark skin that Ian lacks. * Like the movie, there are variations in the sizes of the stegosaurs. * There is an hour gap between the capturing of the herbivores on the game trail and Dieter encountering the Compsognathus. * The hunters use laser fences to surround the camp like seen in the storyboards. * The trailers were hanging over the cliff five hundred feet from the ocean below. Goofs * "T-rex" is used throughout the book rather than the correct terminology: T. rex. Category:Junior novelizations Category:Books